Do Everything to have the Average
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, some people make improbable things when they are desperate, as a student with a young teacher. Brad/Wendy. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: I want to say that I have nothing against Wendy, she's a nice girl in the series and seems intelligent, but as this is an AU, I wanted to change her slightly.**

 **...**

 **Do everything to have the average**

As a young chemist teaching at the University of Seattle, Brad Wilson is quite proud of himself.

Only, his students are barely younger than him, some even older than him. In these circumstances, it is not always easy for him to handle, he is good overall.

Near the end of the semester, and with two colleagues, they were passing individual doctoral thesis to their students. They are 3 to distribute students among everyone, for not that all this is endless. This strategy is all the more appreciated because Brad has really want to see them go.

As this student, Wendy Walker began her thesis: Brad struggles to understand how she did to get here, the results are catastrophic. In short, he will see what happens with her. She does not understand what she said, and not more. She is so confused in what she told him she was struggling to support his gaze.

Yet, he does not try to impress her. Out of respect for her, he let go, even if he knows it will be the slaughter when the time for questions. His mind is not careful about what she said. His ears do not hear more, his hands playing with the pen that is supposed to be useful to take notes while his eyes roam the student up and down.

Wendy is not brilliant in chemistry, but it is beautiful.

Her bright red hair falling over her shoulders like a waterfall of ruby crowning her face. She wears a white blouse in cotton (rigor in the circumstances) that seems tailor-made, as it suits her well. The blouse goes over her ass he guesses nonetheless good round, by hiding her shorts tight jeans and black boots. When she has back turned, Brad is more interested by her ass that what she tries to demonstrate.

Failing to have seduced him by a good presentation, she has done by her physique.

 **...**

His thoughts are torn when she announced him that it's finished. Brad feels her anguished by his upcoming remarks.

"Miss, I will not hide that your work is not satisfactory."  
"Sorry, sir" Wendy replied sadly.  
"I must say I do not know what to ask like questions" Brad continues playing with his pen.

He feels that she will start crying, her reaction is for the least surprising.

"I beg you sir, it is imperative that I must have the average, my family depends on me."  
"I imagine, but you think that what you have presented to me do not deserve it."  
"Please, I'll do anything for even just the average."  
"What do you do? It's too late now."

Trembling, Brad sees her undo the top button of her blouse, she defeated a button but it is just to show him that under her blouse, she has only her bra. Brad does not know how to react. He is alone with this student who shows him her bra under her blouse to try and gain some points.

Wendy approaches him and she clings to his arm and almost melts into tears.

"I'm really ready for anything, I beg you."  
"No, miss. I do not have the right to do that."

He will answer with his eyes locked on her chest. His cock seems desired her, the girl puts her hand on the bulge in his pants.

"You do not have the right but you feel you want it, I feel."

She looks into his eyes. This time, it is him who is struggling to hold her gaze. Her eyes reddened with tears. See so much distress on her face upsets him.

"Continue to take off your blouse and I'll be a bit lenient."

With a shy smile, Wendy gets up and she finished unbuttoning her blouse. She drops the clothing at her feet and soon, her bra comes to join. Wendy is now topless in front of Brad.

"Listen" Brad said "I'll put a D but that's because you are desperate and pretty. Now, get dressed and get out."  
"No, please. The average."  
"I can not, sorry."

Vexed, she lowers her head, then she bends to pick up her belongings. Brad is looking at his papers for note her. When he looks up, she disappeared. Yet, her blouse and bra are still there. Suddenly, he felt something touch his belt. Wendy came under his desk.

He told her to stop but she did not stop. She undid his belt, then opens his fly to extract his penis from his pants. This situation left him voiceless. She surrounds the head of his cock to her lips and starts a blowjob.

Brad will be killed if someone finds out it!

She's really determined to have the average, at point to deceive her boyfriend in the same promo that her, he thinks.

 _What lucky_ , Brad thought to himself, having a girlfriend as cute and who also sucks divinely.

Even doing something he should not do, so have fun. He relaxes, laying his hand on her head to encourage her to continue. She shyly looks up, without stopping to suck him.

In this way, as good sucker deserves a reward, Brad thought to give her the average, and even a B maybe. But she will have to give more of herself. Seeing that he will not take longer but wanting to enjoy it more, he retired from her mouth and asked her to look into his office. Wendy did as he said and leans over to show her pretty ass. Brad unbuttoned her shorts and slightly lowers with her panties, just to see her little brown pussy.

Brad slipped two fingers into her wet slit to moisten her enough to penetrate her after. The student redhead does nothing to stop him, he notes that she's really all for have the average.

He remembers that she comes from a prestigious family, and she will not want probably that their arrangement gets out.

Having not had a girlfriend for several months, he had the balls full and he wanted to empty into her.

Alas, he was not time to do that, so he will fuck her quickly.

Brad puts his cock at the entrance of her pussy now wet, he shoot and penetrates her completely. Unfortunately, being single for a long time, her mouth of good cock-sucker and her pussy tightens by her thighs tightly by her jean shorts down to mid-thigh, Brad cum almost instantly in her pussy, not even having time to to enjoy it really.

* * *

With a weary sigh, Brad withdrew his cock from her.

He puts her panties and shorts in place, Wendy turns to him with a sheepish look.

"Sir, you have cum in me and did not use protection."  
"It's okay, I'm sterile" Brad replied, shrugging his shoulders.

The redhead smiled relieved. Of course, he had lied to her, but no way he will support a kid now. Her boyfriend will only have to take the rest if she becomes pregnant, no way to destroy his career for so little, especially that he never wanted her in the first place.

"Sir, my note?"  
"Do not you worry, I put you B."  
"Ooooh, thank you sir!"

With a big smile, she runs towards him, still topless, and she offers him a warm and lingering kiss. It is a blow to restore him an erection.

"Get dressed quickly, I already delayed for other students."

She hands just her blouse, she gathers her things and before heading to the door, Wendy returns to Brad.

"If I want to improve other notes, I can count on you?"  
"Go" Brad said with a mischievous smile.  
"Thank you. It's a token of my gratitude."

Wendy gives her bra and she leaves the room.

Brad plunged his nose into the bra, breathing the scent of the beautiful girl who just released, then he called the next student.


End file.
